SkyClan Returns
by DawnRisingg
Summary: The mysterious 5th Clan returns, but to Leafstar's shock Firestar is dead and Brambleclaw is now leader. A dangerous flood has damaged the Clans leaving them frail, hungry, and hostile. When Leafstar receives a fur rising prophecy tensions rise between the clans once more. The clans must decide, they must untite as one once more or be destroyed.
1. Proglue

Firestar fixed his intent green gaze on Bramblestar, the new ThunderClan leader. He flicked his tail gesturing for Bramblestar to sit beside him. "There's something I need to tell you," he began. "When I had been leader of ThunderClan for just a few moons, Bluestar came to me and told me about a terrible mistake the four clans had made a long time ago: That they allowed a fifth Clan to leave the forest."

Bramblestar stared at him in astonishment. "A fifth Clan? But there isn't a fifth Clan!"

"Once there was," Firestar continued. "They were called SkyClan, and there territory in the old forest lay next to ThunderClan's. There skill was hunting above ground in trees, snatching birds from the air. They were strong and well respected. But the two legs began to build more dens, and they destroyed SkyClan's territory to make room for them.

Every hair on Bramblestar's pelt prickled. "Just like the twolegs did to us," he breathed, "When the old forest was cut down and we had to make the Great Journey to find a new home by the lake."

Firestar nodded. "Exactly like that. SkyClan's leader Cloudstar asked the other clans to change their borders of the Territory's so that they would still have somewhere to live. The other leaders refused. SkyClan had no choice but to leave the forest and travel until they found somewhere else they could settle."

"What happened to them?" Bramblestar felt like a kit begging for an elders story.

Firestar looked away not meeting his eyes, "You should be getting back to your clan soon, but I must warn you Bramblestar. The four clans have a _choice_ they can change what happened with SkyClan and have them in the forest again."

Bramblestar blinked, Firestar was fading and Bramblestar's head spun with questions.

Then he awoke, back in ThunderClan camp, opening his jaws in a massive yawn he lie in his nest, Firestar's words buzzing in his head. _We have a choice to change what happened and have SkyClan back in the forest, but how?_


	2. Chapter 1

Leafstar licked her lips and touched tail tips with her mate, Billystorm. Earlier he had caught a fat hare, a rare treat for the SkyClan warriors. She let her gaze fall on Billystorm, _He is perfect. And I'm so proud of him! After the flood he became a full warrior, not a daylight warrior anymore..._

Leafstar shuddered as she remembered the tragic flood that had swept through the forest a few moons ago. Even though 4 moons had passed SkyClan was still recovering from the damage it had done. _I wonder if the flood reached where Firestar's Clan lives..._

Leafstar shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"Is everything ok?"

Leafstar jumped as she felt her mates cold nose push into her fur on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit... distracted..."

Billystorm's eyes narrowed as he searched Leafstar's eyes for a hint of worry. "Are you sure?"

Leafstar purred, _Im so lucky to have Billystorm here, but I don't want to worry him anymore than he already is. _Billystorm was filling in for Sharpclaw as Deputy. Sharpclaw had come down with a mild case of Greencough but, Echosong still confined him to the medicene den, since she didn't want it spreding to the clan.

"I'm fine!" Leafstar replied once more, "Now why don't you go organize a hunting patrol, Bouncefire seems to be looking for something to do!" Leafstar watched as her mate reluctantly padded away.

The SkyClan leader sighed, now she had some free time on her paws. Cherrytail seemed to be struggling with dragging a pile of tangled, wet moss out of the elders den. Padding over to help the young warrior, Leafstar leaned down and with a flick or her ear she grabbed the moss in her jaws and dragged it across the clearing with Cherrytail.

"Thank you, Leafstar!" She puffed, seeming exhausted from carrying the moss. "I've been meaning to ask you something lately."

Leafstar paused and gazed into the warriors eyes, "What is it?"

"I'm expecting kits!" She purred as she gave her chest a few quick, embrassed licks.

Leafstar padded forward and happily gave Cherrytail a playful shove on the shoulder, "That's great news!"

Leafstar saw Cherrytail hesitate and look down at her paws, "There Sharpclaw's..." She murmered with a glace towards the medicene den.

"Oh, Cherrytail!" Leafstar mewed comforting the young warrior, "I'm sure he'll be better before you have the kits!"

Cherrytail only nervously looked away, "I guess..."

Leafstar sighed, "Let's tell Echosong the great news," Leafstar grinned, "And then you'll be headed straight for the nursery!"


	3. Chapter 2

Bramblestar awoke wide eyed and panting, Squirrelflight lay beside him and her tail tip gently flicked back and forth. It had been three sunrises since Firestar had came to him in his dream, but the strange SkyClan dreams continued anyway.

"Squirrelflight?" Bramblestar hissed, trying to wake up his mate, "Squirrelflight are you awake?"

Squirrelflight stretched lazyily and her jaws gaped in a massive yawn, "Well, I'm awake now mousebrain!"

Bramblestar dipped his head in apoligy, "I'm sorry," He murmered looking down at his paws, "But..." His new trailed off.

"But, what!" Squirrelflight snapped, "I'm tired, the Dawn patrol isnt even out yet!"

Rolling her eyes she rested her head on her paws. Bramblestar shifted over trying not to disturb his sleeping Clanmates.

"Follow me," Bramblestar mewed briskly as he stepped over Dovewings tail. Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes but said no more. Quietly the pair crept out of the warriors den and into the camp clearing.

"Now," Squirrelflight began an annoyed tone creeping into her voice, "Why are we out here?"

Bramblestar flicked his ear and began to speak, "I've been having strange dreams lately."

Squirrelflight stood jaws gaping, "Is that all? You woke me to tell me about what you see when you doze off?"

Bramblestar gave his paw a lick and smoothed it over his ear, "Not exactly, it's more complicated than that."

Bramblestar kept his cool as he continued, "I've been seeing your father in my dreams..."

Squirrelflight lashed her tail impatiently, "Why aren't you telling all this to our medicene cats?"

Bramblestar grumbled at his mates smart remark. Leafpool and Jayfeather _should _be who he was telling his dream too. But, something inside Bramblestar told him to talk to his mate, he knew he could trust her now, and maybe the ginger she-cat knew something about SkyClan that he didn't.

Bramblestar had to ask, "Squirrelflight," He began, getting tense, "Do you know anything about SkyClan?"

Squirrelflight stopped dead silent as if Bramblestar had asked her to eat a deathberry. "Why?"

"Firestar told me about them," Bramblestar leaned his muzzle into his mates ear, "I think there in trouble."


	4. Chapter 3

Sharpclaw groaned, the banging of hammers had been echoing in the distance all day and it was driving him crazy.

"Echosong!" Sharpclaw yowled out, "How is Cherrytail?"

Echosong muttered something under her breath and lashed her tail impatiently,

"How many times have I told you Sharpclaw! I can't make Twolegs stop whatever there doing!"

Sharpclaw rolled his eyes, "That would be nice though..."

Echosong narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "What was that I heard?"

Sharpclaw flexed his claws in and out, "Nothing,"

Echosong returned his response with a nasty glare, "You sure? Don't make me feed you a deathberry!"

Even though Sharpclaw new the medicene cat was joking he still took it as an insult.

"Cherrytail's doing fine." Echosong mewed, deciding to change the subject.

Sharpclaw felt his heart skip a beat, "Really?" He mewed before he burst into a bout of coughing.

Echosong nodded and returned to sorting through her rich stock of herbs and Berry's.

"Could I go see her?" Sharpclaw asked, leaping to his paws and itching to leave the medicene den.

"Well, I suppose so..." Echosong murmered, "Your cough is almost gone and your Green cough won't spread now."

Sharpclaw nodded his head and gave Echosong a quick lick on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Echosong chuckled lightly as Sharpclaw darted out of the den.

* * *

><p>Sharpclaw purred as he entered the nursery and saw Cherrytail dosing peacefully. "Cherrytail?"<p>

The queen sleepily opened her eyes, "Sharpclaw! Are you all better?" She purred in surprise.

The ginger tom leaned forwards and nuzzled his mate on the shoulder. "All better." He murmered.

Cherrytail blinked as Sharpclaw licked her on the forhead, "Your stomach is swollen!"

Cherrytail nodded, "Of course it is silly fur ball! Our kits are in here!"

Sharpclaw gave his chest an embarrassed lick, "Right."

Cherrytail looked at her paws, and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired, may I rest?"

Sharpclaw looked surprised, "You've slept all day haven't you?"

Cherrytail closed her eyes and her breathing was already relaxed and calm.

_Asleep already my love? _Sharpclaw smiled and curled up beside his mate careful of her swollen belly. _I love you so._


	5. Chapter 4

**Its Great that my story is getting many follows, favorites, and comments! Thank you everyone for this! I need cats for anceint SkyClan to deliver prophecy's and guide the clans! Put a comment in if you want your cat in the story!**

Cherrytail stirred in her nest, and groaned. It had been a moon since she had been suspended to the nursery, _I feel so fat and useless... Oh wait! I am... _Cherrytail rolled over and her stomach growled, she wasn't sure if she was hungry, or if her kits where. Rising to her paws, she steadyed herself and carefully padded out of the nursery.

"Cherrytail?" The torite queen jumped as a mew startled her.

"Billystorm! You nearly scared the fur off my bones!" The she-cat replied panting.

"Serves you right!" He purred, "You should be in the nursery!"

Cherrytail sighed, "I was only going to get a vole! I'm starved!"

Billystorm purred, "You've been eating like a badger lately! Leafstar did the same when she was expecting!"

Cherrytail laughed, "I was only an apprentice then! I remember bringing her two thrushes that day!"

Billystorm nodded happily, suddenly Cherrytail realized how old the warrior was getting. Grey furs dotted his brown muzzle.

"Why don't you rest! And I'll get you that vole!"

Cherrytail shook her head, "Its Ok, I can get it."

Billystorm narrowed his eyes, "That was an order Missy. Now off you go!"

Cherrytail purred as she trudged back to the nursery, happily waiting for her vole. Paw steps sounded outside the den, and Cherrytail got ready to Thank the senior warrior for the vole.

"Thank you Billystorm!"

"W..What I'm not Billystorm!"

Cherrytail blinked, "Echosong? What are you doing here?"

Echosong purred, "Well, you should be kitting today, so here am!"

Cherrytail purred feeling quite mousebrained for calling their medicene cat Billystorm.

"When will I be kitting?"

Echosong looked at the young queen, "Not exactly sure... But you'll know when its close enough."

Cherrytail tried smiling but was suddenly aware of twisting pains in her stomach.

"Echosong?" The young queen croaked.

"Mmm, Hmm?"

"I think..." The young queen gasped between shocks of pain, "I'm kitting!"

* * *

><p>Echosong's fur on her spine spiked, "What!" The calm medicene cat panicked, as if the rats had came back.<p>

Cherrytail nodded weakly as a spasm shook her body. "Yes!" She whimpered lightly.

"Hold on!" Echosong called as she madly started scuffling around trying to find a stick.

Cherrytail responded with a long drawn out painful groan.

Echosong flicked her ear as she grabbed a stick and dropped it at Cherrytail's paws,

"Grab it." The medicene cat replied sternly.

Cherrytail squirmed as she snapped her jaws to the side of her and missed the stick.

"Try harder!" The medicene cat urged, "Grab it!"

Cherrytail snapped her jaws again and a crunch told Echosong she had the stick.

"Good," She weakly praised the queen, "Now when your in pain, bite the stick!"

Cherrytail nodded and imedatly bitdown on the stick, narrowing her eyes in frustration.A tiny brown kit slipped out, and Echosong furiously licked it. Cherrytail grunted as another kit came, this time a black one. Echosong took the black kit and licked it, just like she did with the first one.

"One more!" Echosong called, as Cherrytail groaned again. The queen bit down and the stick splintered, as the last kit came.

"Is that... That all?" Cherrytail puffed nervously.

Echosong nodded as she watched Cherrytail lick the last kit. A white one.

Cherrytail purred and flopped down as her kits squirmed towards her and started to nurse.

"Can you get Sharpclaw?" The queen murmered.

Echosong paused, "Of course!"

Heading out of the den Echosong bumped into just the cat she needed.

"Sharpclaw!" Echosong purred as she shook her fur.

"Umm... Yeah?" The ginger tom looked puzzled.

"Cherrytail! She kitted!"

Sharpclaw looked nervous and excited.

"How is she? Are the kits okay?"

Echosong purred, "See for yourself."


	6. Chapter 5

**Id like to give a Shout out to Lillystorm for the names of the kits, That helped a lot! Thanks so much everyone for reading my story all the favorites, follows, and awesome comments are what have kept me writing this! Sorry, I would of posted this chapter sooner but, my tablet didn't save what I was writing and wiped my doc.**

Cherrytail lie in the nursery exchausted, her three kits squirmed at her belly.

"Cherrytail!" The tortoiseshell queen, looked to see her mate standing over her. "How are you?"

Cherrytail purred, "I'm fine!"

The ginger tom looked around excitedly, "Where are our kits?"

Cherrytail smiled as she lifted her tail, exposing three tiny shapes.

"There perfect."

"Aren't they,"

Sharpclaw nodded, "Now we have to name them."

Cherrytail flicked her tail, "How about that black she-kit."

Sharpclaw shrugged, "Perhaps we could name her Nightkit."

Cherrytail gave a nod of approval, "Perfect."

"What about the little white tom?" Sharpclaw flicked his tail towards the tiny body.

Cherrytail blinked, "Stormkit!"

Sharpclaw purred, "Alright! And the last one?"

Cherrytail looked down at the last kit, a little she-cat, who was pawing at her littermates.

"How about Poppykit?" Sharpclaw suggested.

Cherrytail wrapped her tail around her kits, "That's perfect!"

Sharpclaw nodded, "I've got to go on a border patrol, but I'll be back."

Cherrytail purred, "Alright, and can you tell Billystorm to bring me a Thrush?"

Sharpclaw nodded and headed out of the den, leaving Cherrytail and her kits alone. Cherrytail yawned, closing her eyes she drifted into a deep sleep.

"Hello?" She called, "Hello?"

_Nothing._ The young queen didn't recognize the place she was in, but it seemed nice enough.

A red shape started to make its way towards her, glowing a bright _firey _red.

"Hello, Cherrytail."

The queen gasped, "Firestar! I didn't know you could travel in dreams!"

The fiery tom chuckled, "No, Cherrytail I can't do that!"

The she-cat eyes widened, "Oh,"

"Never mind that." Firestar replied, "I have come to show you this..."

Suddenly the sky turned black and two stars raced against each other,

"The Stars will collide.." Firestar began, his green gaze fixed on Cherrytail.

Then Cherrytail noticed a small pond, with four cats in it and Leafstar, running.

"The Cats _must _unite.."

And suddenly the light started ebbing away as shadows blurred Cherrytail's vision.

"To defeat the Darkness once and for all.." This time Firestar voice was only a small echo...


	7. Chapter 6

_The stars will collide,_

_The cats must unite,_

_To defeat the darkness once and for all..._

Cherrytail awoke puzzled, it had been a moon since Firestar had visited her in her dreams and yet she still heard the echos.

Nightkit, Stormkit and Poppykit where wrestling each other on the floor of the nursery, there paws scrabbling everywhere kicking up bits of moss.

"Careful you three!" Cherrytail warned, "Don't make your father come here and squash you three!"

The kits let out excited squeals and all ran sepreat ways.

Nightkit snagged her claw on a strand out moss and whimpered softly.

"Mamma!" Nightkit squealed, "It hurts!"

Cherrytail nosed Nightkit's tiny paw away from the moss, "There my little warrior."

Poppykit and Stormkit starting swatting each other with their paws again and Nightkit joined in.

"Oh no! Stormtail brought another warrior!" Poppykit squealed, "But no one can beat Poppystar!"

Stormkit purred and ran behind Nightkit, "Defend me Nightkit!"

Poppykit frowned, "No! Nightkit needs a warrior name!"

Nightkit blinked, "How about... Nightheart!"

Stormkit shrugged, "Okay."

Poppykit lashed her tiny tail, "Come on! Let's play!"

Stormkit reared on his hind paws, "RogueClan attack!"

Nightkit threw herself at her sister and pinned her down, "I've caught the great and mighty Poppystar!"

Poppykit grinned and wriggled out from underneath Nightkit, "Oh no you haven't!"

Stormkit growled and threw a ball of moss in Poppykits face, "Moss fight!"

Nightkit giggled and threw a chunk on moss in Stormkit's face.

"Hey! I thought you were on my team!" Stormkit roared.

Nightkit shook her head, "Never trust Nightheart the Rogue!"

Poppykit laughed, but soon got another face full of moss, "Hey! No fair!"

Stormkit flopped down, "You have nine lives _lose _dont you Poppystar?"

The little brown she-kit blinked, "Very funny, _ha ha."_ She mewed crossly.

Cherrytail beckoned her kits with her tail, " That's enough."

"Aww!" Poppykit groaned, "Can't we play a little more!"

Stormkit nodded, "Please!"

Cherrytail shook her head, "You have to rest for a little while first."

All three kits obeyed and curled up together beside Cherrytail.

The tired queen sighed, _My kits are perfect, if only Firestars echos would leave me alone..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry for another late chapter! I had to do my project for science class. Anyway, If you all have time, I need cats for ancient SkyClan, to play a major part in the story and guide the Clans together. Thanks everyone!**

Poppykit stirred in her nest and rolled over sleepily,

"Ow! Get off my tail!"

Poppykit blinked, "Sorry."

Stormkit scowled, "You should be! That hurt!"

Poppykit rolled her eyes and got up.

"What are you doing?" Stormkit hissed, Frowning.

"Nothing," The brown She-cat replied blankly.

Stormkit narrowed his eyes, "I said, what are you doing?"

Poppykit scowled, "Come on then,"

Stormkit's eyes sparked with amusement as he got up, shaking moss from his pelt.

"So what are we doing?"

Poppykit grinned, "Going on the Dawn patrol of course!"

Stormkit smiled, "Awesome!"

Poppykit nodded, "Now stay quiet and follow me."

"Shouldn't we bring Nightkit too?" Stormkit's eyes where glossed in worry.

Poppykit shrugged, "Nah she'll slow us down."

Stormkit looked down at his paws, "Oh.."

Poppykit nodded, "She's always slower and clumsier than us."

Stormkit shook his head, "Not, nessicairly. She can hear stuff much better than us."

Poppykit frowned, "The Dawn patrol is getting ready! Shush!"

Stormkit sighed and shut his jaws.

"Follow me." Poppykit ordered briskly, as she darted into a tuft of grass and crouched down.

Stormkit rolled his eyes, "Anycat could see you in the grass, stupid fur ball."

Poppykit groaned, "Alright, Storm_Star._" Poppykit sneered, "Show me were we O'ught to go."_  
><em>

Stormkit nodded and padded to the center of the clearing, climbing up a rock behind the fresh kill pile, he flicked her tail and signaled for his sister to join him.

"Alright Mouse brain." Poppykit purred as she caught up to her brother, "What now?"

Stormkit narrowed his eyes, "We wait until the patrol leaves, and sneak up the trail leading up the gorge and out of camp. Then we catch up to the patrol and follow them."

Poppykit swished her tail around her paws, "Sounds good Stormstar."

"Knock it off!" Stormkit growled, "You can go back to the nursery instead!"

Poppykit narrowed her eyes, "Excuse Me-" Stormkit slapped his tail over his sisters mouth.

Poppykit glared at him and Stormkit stamped his paw, "Shush!" He warned, "The patrol is coming!"

* * *

><p>Cherrytail opened her eyes sleepily, and huddled her kits closer with her tail.<p>

"Mama?"

Cherrytail opened her eyes and looked down to see Nightkit, "Yes?"

Nightkit blinked blankly and yawned, "I'm hungry."

Cherrytail smiled, "Why don't you take Poppykit and Stormkit with you to get a vole."

Nightkit sniffed, "They aren't here."

Cherrytail got up, "What!?"

Nightkit nodded, "I can't smell them anywhere."

The alarmed queen blinked in confusion, "Smell them?"

Nightkit nodded, "Yes, why?"

Cherrytail looked at her paws confused, "Could you fetch me that moss over there?"

Nightkit flicked her tail and madly started scuffling her nose on the floor of the nursery until she found the moss.

"Got it!" The little She-kit called proudly.

Cherrytail swallowed nervously, _My kit is... Is blind!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I need cats for anceint SkyClan, to you know, help guide the clans together again. I need these cats to continue the story! Please, fill out this, and your cat will be in my story!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank: (Warrior, queen, apprentice or kit. Medicene cat, Leader and deputy will stay the same as in the books.)**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**What you want your cat to do: (Give a warning or a prophecy, visit cats in dreams, help the medicene cats.)**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who enters a cat. I will try to get everyone's cat in my story! Its first come first serve! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter in this story, I'm gonna make things start to get intense.**

Leafstar rolled over in her nest, the Dawn patrol was heading out. Leafstar opened her jaws in a massive yawn and crawled out of her den and into the clearing. Billystorm, Sharpclaw, and Sparrowfur had all gone.

"Good Morning Leafstar."

Leafstar turned her head to see Echosong flicking her tail nervously, "Is something wrong?"

Echosong pawed at the ground, "No."

Leafstar blinked, fear scent wafted of the young medicene cat, "Echosong?"

"Alright, come on." The medicene cat led the way to her den and sat down, looking anxious.

Leafstar opened her mouth to speak but, was interuppted by the young She-cat.

"Firestar came to me in a dream," She began, looking worried.

Leafstar brightened, "How is that bad!?" The mention of the great Firey leader, excited Leafstar.

Echosong narrowed her eyes, but continued anyways, "He said to search for a clanmate. One has a prophecy that will threaten the excistance of SkyClan itself."

Leafstar groaned, "But we just rebuilt ourselves! Surly StarClan won't give up on us again!"

Echosong shook her head, "Maybe the prophecy can help us."

Leafstar just looked at her paws, "We need to find the cat that knows this prophecy."

Echosong flicked her ear in agreement, "But how? You can't have a clan meeting about it! It will worry everycat!"

Leafstar nodded, "I know."

The little grey medicene cat looked around nervously, "I guess we just have to wait."

Leafstar looked Echosong in the eye, "May StarClan have faith in us then."

* * *

><p>Stormkit cringed, "Poppykit!" The little tom hissed briskly, "Sharpclaw is in the patrol!"<p>

Poppykit narrowed her eyes, "We just have to be more carful then!"

The two kits peered out from behind the rock and watched as the last bit of their fathers tail dissapered up the path way leading out of the gorge.

"We should go now." Poppykit ordered as she made her way to the trail, "No cat is awake yet!"

Stormkit hesitated a moment, but then raced forwards, "Come on!"

Poppykit followed her brother up the trail and then sniffed the air, "They went that way." She mewed excitedly.

"Are you sure?"

The two kits turned as they saw the SkyClan leader towering over them, "You shouldn't be out here."

Poppykit whimpered, "I know..."

Leafstar narrowed her eyes, "Cherrytail isn't going to be happy with you two."

Stormkit glanced wearily at his sister, and then back at Leafstar, "Maybe you couldn't tell her..."

Leafstar lashed her tail, "You both know kits aren't allowed out if camp!"

Poppykit nodded slowly, "Yes, but..?"

Leafstar scowled, "No buts! Now back to the nursery both of you! And you are both strictly forbidden to leave the nursery for two sunrises. Got it?"

Stormkit growled hesitantly, "Yes Leafstar."

"Fine." Poppykit groaned as she cast a sour glance at Stormkit.

Leafstar nodded, "Alright, now go."

The two kits obeyed and slowly crawled down the path into camp and padded slowly, into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Cherrytail gasped, "Where were you two!"<p>

Poppykit looked at her paws, and Stormkit stayed silent.

"Poppykit! Stormkit!" Nightkit called as she shuffled over to her siblings, "Where were you?"

Stormkit took a deep breath, "We were.. Umm.."

"On the Dawn patrol." Poppykit finished for him, looking embarrassed.

Cherrytail groaned, "You know not to leave camp!"

Poppykit lashed her tail angerly, "I know!"

Nightkit looked worried, "How come I couldn't come!"

Stormkit nudged his sister playfully, "Cause we didn't want you to get hurt, silly fur ball!"

Poppykit frowned at her brothers lie, "And we got in trouble anyway.."

Cherrytail purred, "At least your back and safe! Both of you!"

Stormkit cast a glance at his sister, who was already wrestling with Nightkit.

Cherrytail suddenly looked more serious, "I have to bring Nightkit to Echosong den, can I trust you both to stay here?"

Nightkit frowned, "Why do I have to go to the medicene den? I don't wanna see Echosong!"

Poppykit looked upset, and Stormkit nodded, "You can trust us."

Cherrytail narrowed her eyes, "_Good_."


End file.
